Events
Events are special happenings in Ukiworld. There are 4 types of events - attacks, outbreaks, disasters and an unknown type. Attacks Attacks are when a certain force attacks a nation. They use their unique units, such as pirates and robots. There are four types of attacks - Pirate attack, Ninja attack, Robot attack and Alien attack. Pirate attack Pirates attack from the sea. There will be a warning when pirates prepare to attack. They are weak, but they can steal GC and come in large numbers. They are symbolized by a pirate head. Ninja attack Ninjas are extremely unpredictable. They will only appear when they are adjecent to a city or a division, except when they approach them. Their motives are unknown. Robot attack Robots are strong, but come in small numbers. They commonly originate from world powers, and rarely from continental powers. They commonly spawn in the outskirts of capitals and industrial cities and aim to destroy the city and as much divisions as possible. Alien attack Aliens are stealthy like ninjas, and strong like robots. Although they rarely attack Ukiworld, they are extremely common in their homeworld. However, eliminating all alien nations won't make them stop appearing. Outbreaks Outbreaks are similar to attacks, except they occupy some tiles, where they spawn their units. There are four types of outbreaks - Hooligan outbreak, Zombie outbreak, Mutant outbreak and Reptillian outbreak. Hooligan outbreak Hooligan outbreaks happen in medium-to-densely populated areas and nations with high crime rates. They usually occupy one tile, but in some extreme cases, two. Like pirates, they are weak, but are good in numbers. Zombie outbreak Zombie outbreaks mostly happen in towns of continental powers. They usually occupy two to four tiles. Like hooligans, they are weak, but good in numbers. They also turn each 4 divisions into a zombie horde. Mutant outbreak Mutant outbreaks happen near radlava, uninhabitable tiles or destroyed cities. They usually occupy three to seven tiles. They are strong, but spawn in small numbers. They are stronger when they are closer to their tile. Reptillian outbreak Reptillian outbreaks happen in world powers' capitals, rarely continental powers' capitals. Reptillians are weak and have a low spawn rate, but they are stealthy as ninjas and occupy whole city outskirts. Disasters Disasters don't feature any kind of units. Instead, they modify the landscape against the nation's favor, sometimes killing millions of people. There are four types of disasters - Tsunamis, Tornadoes, Sandstorms and Meteors. All damaged tiles can be recovered using GC Tsunami Tsunamis happen in island-nations (including Peace League) and less commonly in nations close to water. They cover tiles in water, killing half of the population and temporarely changing the tile to water. Tornado Tornados happen randomly, but more commonly in nations close to water. They make a tile uninhabitable, killing a quarter or a fifth of the population. Sandstorm Sandstorms happen in deserts. They only kill a tenth of the population, but block water, resorces and highways. Meteor Meteors happen rarely and randomly. They kill all of the population in the selected tile, and half of the population in adjecent tiles. Although they make tiles uninhabitable, they sometimes drop metals. Unknown events Unknown events, previously known as "glitches", are an unkown type of events. There were phantom islands, disortions and TEMPLATEs. Phantom islands were temporary islands appearing in the ocean and TEMPLATE were glitched nations. Disortions would cause disortions in the tile system, fusing tiles, dividing or deforming them.